Loveless, Thine Heart Is Fleeting
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: This is the sequel to "Loveless, Where Is Thine Heart?" It was suggested that I do a sequel by Musique of Gackt


Loveless, Thine Heart Is Fleeting

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked me as I rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I think I slept at an odd angle," I lied with a shrug.

Sephiroth gave me a concerned look and I smiled a bit. Truth was, ever since the training fight, my shoulder wound hadn't healed. In all honesty, it had started a sort of degeneration of my cells. I had started to find white hairs on my pillow that weren't Sephiroth's. I had even started to feel weaker and Sephiroth had started to notice. So, to keep him from asking about my wound getting worse, I started wearing a bandage around my shoulder to hide the horrid looking scar.

A nudge in the rib cage brought me back to Earth and my eyes focused on Angeal.

"I'm not really concerned about it. He likes who he likes," Angeal shrugged.

"I still think Tseng having relations with Shinra himself could complicate things. He might go on a power trip," Sephiroth countered with a sigh and looked over at me.

"Sephiroth has a point but Angeal does, too," I sighed, not wanting to choose sides.

"I just find it a little hard to believe," Sephiroth mumbled.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and stood slowly. Neither Angeal nor Sephiroth asked where I was going. Every day at this time I went down to the hospital wing to have my shoulder looked at. Recently, I had stopped going and started snooping around Hollander's office. I kept finding files with the title "Project G". This fact unnerved me. Last time I had been in his office, I had found a file with my name on it.

When I reached Hollander's office, I looked around and slipped inside. Then I realized I wasn't alone.

"Hello, Genesis," I heard Hollander ask and I turned to face him.

"Hollander," I hissed.

"You've been snooping around my office. Have you been hoping to figure out how to stop the degeneration of your body?" he asked.

"What do you know about that?" I growled.

"Come, sit, let me tell you," he smiled a smile I saw as evil.

When I sat, he pulled out files and set them on his desk. So began my learning of the truth.

~TIME SKIP~

I stormed out of his office two hours later, angry and vengeful. I was going to die because of a mistake that man had made. I had to get outside. Being in the metallic building was suffocating me. I ran from the building and collapsed on the ground outside. There I sat, on my knees in the pouring rain. I was going to fade away as if it was nothing.

No, I couldn't let Hollander and Shinra get away with these experiments. With certainty in my heart, I hunched over and struck the ground. My hand throbbed upon contact but didn't care. I was happy I could still feel. When a hand clapped itself down on y shoulder, I turned to strike, another hand catching my fist. Sephiroth stood over me, a blank expression on his face.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

His hands then gripped my coat and yanked me to my feet. Without a second thought, he gripped my hair and kissed me roughly. I tore my face away and met his solemn gaze with an angry one.

"Tell me what's wrong," he pushed.

"I'm a failed experiment from "Project G." My cells are degenerating my body and soon I'm going to fade away into nothing unless I find a way to stop my degeneration," I blurted out.

"Who's done this to you?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hollander…Sephiroth, I know what I'm going to do," I said quietly.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave and take Hollander with me. Then, I'm going to attack and take over Shinra," I announced.

"That's not something to joke about, Genesis," he scolded.

"I'm not joking! My whole world has been shattered in a day! I want revenge for what's been done to me!" I yelled and thunder rolled.

Sephiroth's solemn expression remained so. With a sigh, he gripped my arm and dragged me back inside. I struggled but the degeneration and the rain had made me weak and I couldn't pull away. When we were in my room, he shut and locked the door before pushing me against the wall and cupping what he found between my legs.

"S-Sephiroth! What are you doing?" I cried out.

"I'm going to ravage you until you let go of that crazy idea," he said calmly.

I shoved him away and started to approach my door, despite my growing erection. Once I had touched the handle, he spoke again.

"Loveless, thine heart is fleeting but, thy cock is hard," he said and approached me.

With a wave of lust washing over me, I turned around and pulled him to me just as hard as he pulled me to him. Our bodies collided and our lips locked. He ferociously tore my jacket and shirt from my body and I pulled his jacket from him. All of our clothes were on the floor as gloved hands roamed each other's bodies.

Sephiroth pushed me to my knees and shoved his large member between my barely parted lips and into my mouth. My head bobbed back and forth, sliding farther down the shaft each time before a steady deep throat. My companion's subtle moans grew louder before he pulled away. He gripped my hair and pulled me to the bed while I remained on my knees.

He sank to his knees behind me and slid into my hole. I spread my arms across the bed and gripped the blanket as he thrusted. He thrusted hard and faster than normal. I winced a couple of time but otherwise moaned as I felt him inside. My back arched as he hit my spot and pleasure seared through my body. He hit my spot harder and I jerked.

I came on the side of the bed and the floor, moaning as I felt his see pour out inside me. He picked me up and pulled me onto his lap and spanked me. With a whimper, I moved on him, gripping my own member and pumped. He moaned and ran his hands up my chest and played with my nipples as he kissed my neck. I came again and he pulled out, cumming all over my back.

He then pushed me to the ground and gripped my legs and tossed them over his shoulders. He pushed in again, grabbing hold of my member. I reached back and gripped the legs of the bed and arched y back. He pumped my member as he hit my spot harder than ever before.

"Oh…fuck…" I cried out.

He hit harder and I jerked again. I gripped the bed legs harder as I came again. He came inside again before pulling out and breathed heavily. I was exhausted and I could barely feel my lower half. Sweat poured down our bodies. So much so that Sephiroth's hair was sticking to his back and chest.

I felt weaker than I ever had after going three rounds with Sephiroth. I could barely sit up. I stood and wobbled to the bath, filling up the tub and sliding in. I would have bruises later. Sephiroth climbed in after me and started to wash me. When we were done bathing each other, he pulled me to him and I rested my back and chest on his abdomen. He ran his fingers up and down my arm as I played with some of his hair that had slid over my shoulder.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"Sephiroth, this is important to me," I sighed.

"Am I not important to you?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"You are! I just…Almost everything I have known has been a lie…I just want the truth and I want Shinra to pay for what he did," I said, staring at the silver hair in my hand.

"…Alright. I know I can't stop you even though I wish I could. Just promise me one thing," he said with a sigh.

"What?" I responded.

"Promise me you'll come back to me," he whispered.

"I promise," I whispered back and kissed him.

When Sephiroth fell asleep later that night, I got dressed and stood over him. I leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Good-bye," I whispered and walked out the room, looking back only one time to see my sleeping lover.


End file.
